This study involves kinetic investigations of transmethylation from S-adenosylmethionine (enzymic), or less complex sulfonium compounds (nonenzymic), to a variety of nucleophilic acceptors. These data are being used to design inhibitors of several transmethylases which will be studied in vitro and in vivo for possible use as drugs.